Drag me to the Hell
by Suffix-San
Summary: Dibunuh atau membunuh. Hinata harus cepat memilih, sebelum semua keluarganya habis dibantai, sebelum adik tersayangnya dihabisi dan... sebelum bayi yang dikandungnya dilenyapkan. Akhiri! Hanya ada satu cara! Bunuh dalang dibalik semua permainan ini? Dan orang itu adalah Ayah dari bayi yg sedang dikandungnya. Belahan jiwanya. / Psycho!Naru/ Dark!Naru / AU/ MatureContent [NaruHina]


*** Drag Me To The Hell ***

Summary: Dibunuh atau membunuh. Hinata harus cepat memilih, sebelum semua keluarganya habis dibantai, sebelum adik tersayangnya dihabisi dan... sebelum bayi yang dikandungnya dilenyapkan. Akhiri! Hanya ada satu cara! Bunuh dalang dibalik semua permainan ini? Dan orang itu adalah Ayah dari bayi yg sedang dikandungnya. Belahan jiwanya /AU/ NaruHina/ Psycho!Naru/ Dark!Naru / SadistiCrime

 **. ... .**

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Dari balik gelapnya malam yang beradu dengan gemerlapan cahaya lampu Ibukota Tokyo, terlihat sesosok bias bayangan seorang wanita di pantulan kaca bangunan. Wanita itu—Hyuuga Hinata— sedang berdiri di pinggiran atap sebuah gedung bertingkat. Ia hanya terdiam dengan mata yang terpejam erat dan bibir yang terkatup rapat, bergelung dengan isi pikirannya sendiri—termenung pasrah.

Angin malam yang berhembus menerbangkan surai indigo panjangnya, sorotan mata lavendernya tampak meredup sembari telapak tangannya yang mengusap perutnya dengan sayang. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis, menyadari sebuah kenyataan yang tak akan terbantahkan, jika tak lama lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ibu dan prianya akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan kasar, terlalu banyak pikiran hanya akan membuatnya pening dan melemahkan kondisinya. Tentu saja jika kondisinya melemah akan berdampak juga pada kandungannya. Hinata tentu tidak menginginkan hal buruk terjadi pada buah hatinya, terlebih pria itu sudah mempercayakan sesuatu yang berharga padanya.

 _Sesuatu yang berharga, ya? ... Kh!_ Hinata serasa ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri.

Sorot mata lavender itu kian meredup, matanya sungguh terasa perih, sesuatu ingin merangsak keluar dari bola mata indahnya. Sepersekian detik, Hinata telah menghapus sesuatu itu sebelum terjun bebas di pipinya.

Mengalihkan tatapan kosongnya, Hinata mengarahkan pandangan matanya ke bawah, manik lavendernya disuguhi pemandangan—kemacetan— yang sudah lazim di kota Tokyo. Awalnya, Ia berpikir jika berdiri di tepi atap gedung sembari merasakan semilir angin, dapat menenangkan kebimbangan hatinya. Akan tetapi hal yang terjadi justru sebaliknya— hatinya merasa semakin kalut dan dilingkupi perasaan takut.

Bahkan kini Hinata mulai merasa asing dengan bayang-bayang suara yang menjejali benak kepalanya.

 _Bunuh dia, sebelum dia yang akan membunuhmu._

 _Habisi dia ,Hinata. Atau dia yang akan menghabisi keluargamu._

 _Hentikan! ... Hentikan, suara-suara ini, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya!_

 _Lakukan saja! Tidak perlu risau. Tak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu._

 _Lagipula dia bukan manusia, dia tak mempunyai hati, dia memang pantas mati._

 _Aku bilang hentikan!_

 _Singkirkan dia, Hinata. sebelum dia menyingkirkan bayi dalam kandunganmu—_

 _Hinata... Aku ingin terus bersamamu ... sekarang dan selamanya hingga aku mati._

 _Deg! Suara itu?_

 _Naru—_

 **GREP** ~

Hinata sedikit tersentak kala sepasang tangan melingkar di atas perutnya, ia melirik dan mendapati surai pirang dengan mata biru jernih dan tanda lahir berupa tiga garis tipis di pipinya. Hinata mengenalnya, Hinata mengenal sosok yang sedang memeluknya saat ini. Pria itu—Narutonya, Belahan jiwanya, Ayah dari anak yang sedang di dalam kandungannya.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggiring tubuh mungil Hinata untuk lebih mendekap padanya, dan sang wanita merespon dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang pria, memejamkan matanya sementara untuk lebih meresapi dekapan hangat sepasang lengan kokoh sang pria.

Naruto mengecup lembut sebelah pipi wanitanya dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak wanitanya, mata safir biru itu terpaku menatap kendaraan di bawah mereka yang sedang berlalu lalang diantara kemacetan.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari gelagat pria yang sedang mendekapnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan.

"N-naruto- _kun_." Hinata memanggil lirih, tetapi objek yang dipanggilnya justru bergeming tak peduli, sang pria hanya terpaku dengan tangan lebarnya yang mengusap perut Hinata dan menutup kelopak matanya.

Hening~

Hingga beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka, tak ada suara yang berani menginterupsi selain suara desiran angin malam yang bertiup menerbangkan surai pirang dan indigo itu.

Diabaikan, wanita itu tak menyerah, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk memulai percakapan kembali. "Naruto- _kun_ ..." panggilnya lagi. kali ini pria itu merespon, Naruto membuka kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan safir birunya menatap manik lavender wanita itu.

Hinata menunduk, terselip sedikit keraguan untuk bertanya, "Naruto- _kun_ , kenapa kau ada disini ?"

Usapan tangan Naruto berhenti, "Kenapa ?" Ujarnya datar, lalu kembali mengelus perut Hinata. "Kau tidak senang aku berada di dekatmu ?"

Hinata panik, ia ingin menyanggah argumen yang dilontarkan Naruto dan jelas ia tidak ingin membuat Naruto salah paham atau memancing kemarahan pria itu, tapi lantaran terlalu panik tanpa sadar— "Kumohon ... J-jangan, menyakitinya lagi. Bayi kita... dia tidak salah apa-apa." Ujarnya lirih dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Netra biru jernih Naruto menggelap usai mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Hinata. Pria itu menghentikan usapan di perut Hinata lalu beralih mencengkram kasar perut wanitanya, dan hal itu cukup untuk menghasilkan lengkingan kesakitan yang berasal dari bibir Hinata.

"... Ugh! Naru—"

Sepersekian detik, Naruto menghentikan cengkraman tangannya— lalu kembali mengusap perut wanita yang sedang mengandung benihnya itu. Kesal... pria itu masih merasa kesal berselimut berang yang bergejolak. Naruto menggigit kecil leher Hinata kemudian beralih menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher wanitanya, lantas pria itu menggeram berang guna menguapkan rasa kesal yang masih tersisa di tangannya yang bergetar, berusaha agar tidak lebih menyakiti mereka lebih jauh lagi.

Membuang nafasnya kasar, Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga wanitanya dan membisikan sesuatu, "Hinata... ada hal lain yang harus kau kerjakan. Kau siap ?" Hinata menegang mendengar bisikan yang memasuki indra pendengarannya.

Tak mendapat jawaban, Naruto kembali menggeram lantaran melihat reaksi Hinata yang hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Seharusnya dia senang karena sebentar lagi seorang penganggu—parasit akan ia kirim ke tempat pembuangan.

 _Ah!_ tempat pembuangan— tempat seharusnya para parasit itu tinggal. Lalu menurutmu dimana lagi 'Tempat Pembuangan' yang paling pantas dan sesuai untuk seorang parasit, selain—

— Dasar Jurang Neraka!

# # $ # #

Fanfiction Naruto

Drag Me To The Hell Suffix-San

Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Story by : Suffix-San

Genre : Romance, Crime, Drama, Action

Rate : M

Pair : Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : Alternate Universe, typo(s), EYD (Ejaan Yang Diselewengkan), for 17+ years old , OOC, Psycho!Naru, Dark!Naru, Sadistic Crime, aneh, abal, murder, bloody, de el el.

Alur Cerita Campuran (Maju~Mundur)

# # $ # #

*X*X*X*

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Happy Reading

*x*x*x*

" ... "

Gusar dengan sikap diamnya Hinata, Naruto membalikkan tubuh ringkih Hinata agar berhadapan dengannya lalu meraih kasar dagu wanita itu, menengadahkan wajah pucat Hinata menghadap dirinya. "Buka matamu dan tatap aku, sayang." Hinata bergeming dan tetap memejamkan matanya erat— menyembunyikan iris lavendernya.

"Hinata ... jangan menguji batas kesabaranku. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali. Jika aku sedang berbicara padamu... kau tahu harus apa, bukan ?" Hinata masih bergeming dan hal itu membuat Naruto semakin berang. "Tatap Aku, Jalang !" Naruto berteriak murka dan Hinata spontan membuka kedua matanya— memperlihatkan iris lavendernya dan menatap takut-takut mata sebiru lautan itu.

" _Ah!_ Mata yang sama persis." pekik Naruto setelah melihat Hinata membuka kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan netra lavendernya. "Tapi matamu lebih indah, sayang." Naruto berkomentar seraya telapak tangan lebarnya membelai pipi pualam wanitanya dan menggerakan jempol tangannya menghapus bulir-bulir bening yang tertahan di sudut mata wanita itu.

Naruto mencondongkan wajahnya dan menyatukan bibir mereka cepat— hanya menciumnya sekilas lalu menempelkan kening mereka dan menatap tajam mata lavender wanitanya.

 _Tess_ ~

"Kenapa kau menangis, hmm ?" tanya Naruto datar, Hinata bergeming tak merespon, "Apa ada orang yang menyakitimu? Katakan ... Siapa yang berani membuatmu menjatuhkan air mata ini." Hinata masih tetap terdiam tak menyahuti pertanyaannya.

" ... "

"Kau tenang saja." Naruto menarik wajahnya menjauh dari wanitanya, tangan lebar laki-laki itu masih setia dengan sigap menghapus setetes demi tetes air mata yang lolos dari manik wanitanya. "Ssh... tak perlu khawatir—" menjeda ucapannya sembari menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, "Aku Yang Akan Membunuhnya !" lanjutnya dengan berteriak murka, kemarahan laki-laki itu sangat nampak terlihat dari urat di pelipisnya yang kentara dan matanya yang berkilat kelam.

 _Hikss!_

Suara isak tangis yang sedari tadi ditahan Hinata kini tumpah sudah ke permukaan dengan bulir-bulir beningnya yang berlomba-lomba turun membasahi pipi wanita itu. Pandangannya mulai tidak jelas lantaran tertutup air matanya yang sudah tumpah ruah. Seluruh badannya menegang dan bergetar ketakutan selaras dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang tak beraturan. Takut—wanita itu ketakutan menangkap suara teriakan kemarahan yang sangat jelas terlontar dari mulut prianya— Naruto Uzumaki.

Pria itu ... tidak sama. Sangat jauh sekali berbeda. Pria itu ... bukan seperti yang Hinata kenal, bukan seperti Naruto Uzumaki yang dulu dia kenal.

 _Hiks! Hikss~_

Melihat wanitanya yang menangis sesenggukan, Naruto dengan tanggap membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya sembari telapak tangannya yang mengusap-usap punggungnya— mencoba menenangkan wanitanya yang sedang menangis terisak dengan tanpa ia tahu apa penyebabnya. "Jangan khawatir... ssh, tenanglah, aku ada disini." Naruto berbisik pelan tepat di telinga wanitanya.

Masih dengan menangis terisak, Hinata menyahuti ucapan Naruto dengan menganggukan kepalanya di dalam dekapan prianya, lalu membalas pelukannya dengan melingkarkan lengannya yang pendek berusaha menjangkau seluruh tubuh tegap Naruto. Menumpahkan seluruh tangisnya di dalam lindungan lengan kekar pria itu.

Entah apa yang terjadi? Hinata juga merasa aneh dengan reaksi tubuhnya sendiri. Ia merasa bodoh dan naif. Selalu seperti ini! Hinata selalu merasa gelisah dan ketakutan jika berada dekat dengan Naruto. Akan tetapi ... disisi lain, hanya bersama Naruto jugalah Hinata merasa tenang dan terlindungi.

Tak berapa lama ... Setelah dirasa wanita yang berada dipelukannya sudah mulai tenang dan berhenti menangis, Naruto merenggangkan lengannya dan melepas pelukan posesifnya. Tangan lebarnya beralih menangkup seluruh wajah wanitanya dan dengan telaten menghapus sisa jejak-jejak air mata yang mengotori pipi porselen wanita itu. Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Hinata, ada hal yang harus kau lakukan." Ujarnya.

Memilih mengabaikan ekspresi bingung yang diperlihatkan Hinata, Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan wanitanya agar mengikuti langkahnya. "Ayo! Jangan membuat mereka menunggu." ucap Naruto datar.

Sampai suara langkah kaki mereka berdua sayup-sayup tak terdengar dibalik sebuah ruangan di dalam gedung.

. ... .

*o*o*

. ... .

"A-apa ini, Naruto- _kun_ ?" Hinata bertanya lirih, suasana hatinya semakin gelisah akan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Netra biru Naruto beralih memandang objek yang menjadi pertanyaan Hinata. "Ini ... Sesuai permintaanmu, sayang." Jawabnya datar dengan tersenyum tipis. "Janji apapun itu, akan selalu aku tepati ... Selalu !" Lanjutnya dengan berkata tegas.

Netra lavender Hinata menatap memelas ketiga objek yang ada dihadapannya. Tiga objek –lebih tepatnya seseorang—yang sedang bersimpuh dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat tali tambang dan kepala mereka yang ditutupi tudung kain sampai batas leher sehingga tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk melihat sesuatu di sekitarnya.

Naruto beranjak mendekati tiga objek itu dan—

 **Srett!**

–membuka tudung penutup yang menutupi kepala mereka.

"Tou-san ... Neji-niisan ... H-hanabi"

Tangisan yang beberapa menit lalu terhenti, kini kembali tumpah kala menyaksikan anggota keluarganya yang bersimpuh tak berdaya tepat di depan matanya. Maniknya menatap nanar pada ayah, kakak, beserta adik tersayangnya. Takut-takut untuk memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu pada keluarganya.

"Hinata— "

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi disini ?"

Tak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan dari sang ayah dan kakaknya— atau lebih tepatnya wanita itu memang tak bisa menjawab. Hanya suara tangisnya saja yang sedari tadi beradu dengan tangisan pilu adiknya.

Belum sampai rasa sesak di dadanya mereda, menyaksikan kehadiran keluarganya dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu, namun pria itu justru menambah rasa sesaknya, menghujam hatinya yang kini serasa akan remuk.

Sorot mata lavender wanita itu disuguhi sesuatu yang paling ia takutkan, Hinata membulatkan matanya tatkala melihat Naruto mengambil sebuah pistol semi-otomatis dari kotak penyimpanan, berjalan menghampiri Hinata seraya memasang peredam suara senapan pada ujung pistolnya.

"Naruto- _kun_ ... j-jangan ... kumohon."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, dengan kedua tangannya yang sibuk memasang magasin amunisi pada gagang pistol. Naruto mengokang pistolnya dengan menarik slide pada laras pistolnya— menimbulkan suara 'Cleeck' pertanda pistol siap digunakan.

"Naruto- _kun_ , j-jangan sakiti mereka. Kumohon—"

Lagi—Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Bukan aku, Hinata ... Tapi kau."

Hinata menegang usai Naruto mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti, kepalanya terasa berat dan pening sampai-sampai ia bahkan tak sadar tatkala Naruto meraih tangan mungilnya dan menempatkan gagang pistol di telapak tangannya.

Tangan Hinata bergetar, ia panik dan takut dengan benda yang kini berada di genggaman tangannya—sebuah 'senjata pembunuh' dengan gagang dan laras senapannya yang dilapisi _gold_.

"Bunuh salah satu diantara mereka bertiga."

Manik lavender wanita itu melebar, tangan wanita itu tak bisa berhenti gemetar. Naruto mendengus dan beranjak memposiskan dirinya tepat di belakang Hinata, mengambil alih gemetaran tangan lentik wanita yang kini sedang mengenggam sebuah pistol. Memberi arahan dengan mengangkat tangan lentik itu dan mengarahkannya pada target.

"Brengsek! Biadab! Beraninya kau ... siapa kau hah !"

Naruto mengabaikan suara bising dengan nada keras itu, ia memilih tak menghiraukan umpatan kasar dari Neji yang di tujukan pada dirinya. Pria Uzumaki itu lebih memilih untuk kembali fokus pada tujuan awalnya.

"Hinata, kau hanya perlu membunuh salah satu diantara mereka ... lalu kau bisa membiarkan dua sisanya untuk hidup atau mati, itu terserah padamu."

Tak mendapat jawaban, Naruto mengambil kesimpulan sepihak. "Baiklah, kalau begitu tembak saja orang tua itu. Tarik pelatuknya dan Kirim dia ke neraka, Hinata." Suara dingin Naruto berbisik di telinga Hinata. Iris biru safir itu kini telah menggelap sepenuhnya—tak memancarkan cahaya sedikitpun. Tak ada belas kasihan, tak ada rasa penyesalan, hanya gelap dan kelam—sangat terlihat dan tergambar jelas di bola mata yang biasanya memancarkan kehangatan itu.

"Naruto- _kun_ ... kenapa ?" Hinata bertanya lirih dengan tangan yang masih gemetaran dalam genggaman tangan Naruto. Wanita dengan surai indigo itu sedikit melirik ke arah Naruto dan mendapati sosok pria yang benar-benar berbeda. Bola mata safir itu sungguh berbeda, kilat cahayanya terasa hampa dan kosong.

"Hinata," panggil Naruto lirih masih dengan berbisik. "Kau lemah... tidak heran jika orang lain meremehkanmu." raut wajah wanita itu berubah kelewat pucat kala mendengar suara bisikan tajam yang terdengar jelas memasuki indra pendengarannya. "Kau, wanita tidak berguna... tidak heran jika orang-orang di sekitarmu memandang rendah dirimu." Hinata hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, suaranya sudah terkuras habis. Hanya air mata yang tak henti-hentinya meluncur di pipinya.

"Aku membencimu... wanita lemah," ujar Naruto dingin, seolah tak peduli dengan kondisi wanita indigo itu yang masih rawan. "wanita lemah sepertimu... tak berguna bagiku."

" ... "

Naruto mendengus malas, "Hinata, bunuh orang tua bodoh itu ... atau—" ujarnya dengan nada datar sembari telunjuk tangan kirinya yang menunjuk orang yang dia maksud—Hiashi.

 **Sreek~**

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah pistol lain dari balik selipan baju dan ikat pinggangnya—sebuah pistol dengan tipe yang sama, hanya berbeda di coraknya yang dilapisi _silver_.

 ** _slepp—_**

Sebuah ujung pistol berhenti tepat di perut Hinata.

"Bunuh orang tua bodoh itu atau kau lebih memilih bayi yang tak berdosa ini... meregang nyawanya sekarang juga."

TBC !

THANKS FOR READING

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Hanya sekedar Hiburan semata, tidak ada unsur kepentingan menyimpang apapun atau untuk menyinggung siapapun.

saya bukan Author Pro, hanya seorang Reader yang mencoba mengkreasikan fantasinya saja alias (Author Gadungan).

jika ada kata-kata yang absurd, mohon dimaklumi.

Ini hanya cerita Fiksi, Jika ada informasi atau hal apapun yang menyimpang mohon dimaklumi.

*o*o*

Suffix-San

Pamit undur diri

See You

Wassalamualaikum.

. ... .

Zleeep! Hiraishin no jutsu


End file.
